A Keen Desire
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: Only when the world wasn't watching, were they truly ready to embrace keen desires.


**Title:** A Keen Desire  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sabretooth/Wolverine

* * *

><p>His costume in ruins, and blood cooled against his heated skin. A twinge of pain affected him every time he inhaled and exhaled. But none of that quelled the fierce desires this situation always gave him. Eyeing the jagged rocks to his left with little interest as he stood up. The air was cool, and stung his nearly healed wounds. All of which cut with diamond sharp claws that are attached to one badly tempered sawed-off punk.<p>

And Sabretooth who usually was the one, who put punks down, he was keen about it in so many different ways. Couldn't put this one down, didn't want to. Why would he when he could have so much fun with him living? Words lost meaning the second civilization was gone from their senses and not a trace of it left. It was just them, their wild nature and enhanced senses and the wilderness and its unforgiving tender harshness.

He loved it. Every second of it.

It was times like this that he felt truly alive, his whole body and mind alert to it.

The runt this time was half dressed in his tattered X-Force uniform. Sabretooth found it to be more fitting for the runt with his darkening nature. Sabretooth wanted to mock him, taunt him and say I told you so when it came to the nature of the beast and how futile it was to fight it. But not today. Today he had a desire for something completely different.

Though he was hoping that the fight wouldn't have lasted so long into the night, but he should have known that it would last for some time. They both were powerful more then qualified for this kind of fighting for a great length of time.

A hard hit to his left side knocked him down to a knee again and Sabretooth let a low growl of frustration escape, but this wasn't a sign to his defeat. He wasn't Sabretooth who was feared by many and could send shivers down the hardened for nothing. He was the one who could give Wolverine and anyone else a run for their money if he so chose to.

With an angry swipe, quicker then most could do thanks to his reflex he manages to catch the runt before he fled out of the way. He didn't let go, instead he dragged the runt to the ground with a hard and unforgiving tug. A heavy thud was heard as the runt hit the ground, a snarl torn from him in response to it. Sabretooth purred in response.

They both had a keen desire this day, Sabretooth could taste it. Their impatience practically teased the air along with all the other scents they give away.

The runt of course put up a struggle, like he always did in hated fights. But this one wasn't a hate-filled fight. It wasn't an affectionate-filled fight. It was one of the most primal of kinds, the one where the alpha is chosen. One where it decides who leads, who follows and in a more intimate fashion who tops and who doesn't. In the end of the day, everything comes down to a primal need. And Sabretooth believed that wholeheartedly, after all everyone in this world is simply a bunch of thinking and not thinking animals. Some tender, some not. Some equal, some not.

And Sabretooth wasn't very keen of the idea of having anyone of those soft bellied frail creatures as his equal. Not ever.

The only one who ever came close to it was struggling against his unforgiving grip, kicking and punching, biting and twisting. Because like him, Wolverine abandons his humanity easily in moments like these. Like him, Wolverine's rage is intense. And just like him that rage is matched by a transcendent joy. They both loved what they did, what they are this very moment. It was only in times of peace do they feel conflicted. Only in times of peace do they feel pulled by humanity's vices. Sabretooth rejects those vices, Wolverine fights to keep them.

Only when the world wasn't watching could they be this wild and chaotic thing they have going.

Only when the world wasn't watching could they be eager to do these things, could they be devoted and keen to it. Only now could they abandon their wit and intellgence and use only their keen senses in the way they were meant to. Only now could they ignore everything humans would fret over like the penetrating wind blowing. And only now could they embrace a very strong keen desire that shakes their core and tickles their hatred for each other. After all, they both hate that they can't be without the other and at the same time they don't want to change it.

Why should they? Why should Sabretooth let them change it?

It was only when the world was watching did they slip so easily into their respective roles.

Only when the world wasn't watching, were they truly ready to embrace keen desires.


End file.
